Many problems are confronted in the filling of pouch containers. One of these problems is the splashing of the liquid as it is being filled into the container. Another problem is a dripping from the nozzle after the container has been filled. Such splashing and dripping will result in a contamination of the seal area of the container. Excessive splashing can also result in the container having less than the stated amount of the liquid. When the container is a pouch, the problem is more the contamination of the seal area. This is the case since in many instances the pouch is being formed and filled in the same sequence. That is, the pouch is formed from a sheet of film, and when formed to a point having a sealed bottom and sealed sides, it is filled. Then the top is sealed.
A problem arises if the region that is to comprise the top seal has become coated with the substance being filled into the pouch container. This is caused by a turbulent flow splashing of the substance in the pouch during filling and a dripping from the nozzle at the termination of filling. However, regardless of the exact cause of the coating of the interior surface with product, it is known to be deleterious to the subsequent formation of good seals. It is therefore an objective to minimize this splashing and the dripping from a nozzle after a filling cycle.